The Fox and the Hound
Operation: The Fox and the Hound is the ninth mission of the Soviet campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. Background General Vladmir was found cowering in a closet by a Soviet officer. However, he was disposed offscreen as Yuri diverted the Commander's attention to other important matters from seeing the gunshot. So far, US President Michael Dugan had evaded Soviet capture, but he was at last tracked to San Antonio, Texas - hiding in the Alamo. Yuri tasked his General to mind-control the President, so as to easily submit the weakening American forces and surrender the United States all over it. Force Composition The Soviets were unable to launch a full-scale attack, and therefore opted for a more covert strategy. They had a squad of Psi-corps Troopers as their main force. They quickly captured an IFV and used enemy engineers to capture a small outpost. They also mind-controlled a Sniper and captured a Tech Airport, giving them access to reinforcements. All in all, the Soviets only had a small force, but were able to mind-control enemies. The Allies on the other hand, had a major force. They had legions of Navy Seals, Attack Dogs, and GIs stationed at their heavily defended base around the Alamo. These were supported by Grizzly tanks and IFVs, along with armed civilians. However, there was one major mistake with the Allied defenses: two outposts were weakly defended and easy for the Soviets to capture. Key Units/Buildings * Psi-Corps Trooper * Engineer * Spy Mission Events When the mission started, the Soviet airforce paradropped a large squad of Conscripts and some Tesla Troopers to take the President by force. The Prism Tower beams and Navy SEALs massacred them. However, it was only a distraction, intended to allow a team of Psi-Corps troopers to safely land in the city. President Dugan contacted the Commander shortly afterwards, gloating about his fortress. In his transmission, Dugan called the Soviet Commander "scum" and that all of the Allies are laughing at him. First, the Soviets captured a patrolling IFV and went to a small outpost to the south-east that was undefended. Here they found 6 loaded trucks. They were destroyed for a massive cash bonus and the soviets destroyed other IFVs patrolling the streets. The Soviet IFV blew open the wall surrounding the Alamo at a point where there are no Prism towers and killed the attack dogs and GI to make an opening. After this, the three Psi-Corps Troopers moved to a small nearby fort in the north with a barracks and Battle Lab. They began by turning the two GIs guarding the entrance against each other. Then they were disposed of by attacking the Alamo. Then, the Soviets "persuaded" the engineers to join the Soviet cause and captured the Battle Lab and Barracks. Afterwards, the invaders moved against the second support base in the east, destroyed the pill boxes guarding the entrance, and killed the remaining defenders. The Soviets mind-controlled the Sniper stationed at the base and occupied the Tech Airport. Then, the Sniper eliminated the SEALs around the Alamo. The Soviets also used the Sniper to take out the Attack dogs. Then they exploited the weakness in the Alamo's defense on the west side of the base. They breached the walls, infiltrated the base with Spies, and sabotaged the Power plants. The USSR used the confusion to destroy the Prism towers, slaughtering the defenders and grabbing the President. The Secret Service agents were killed with the Sniper. Tips * Capture the Allied Barracks and Battle Lab. * Capture the Hospital at the starting point. * Capture the 2 IFVs that patrol the area. * Capture the Neutral Repair Depot to the south and destroy the Trucks. * Capture the Tech Airfield to pour reinforcements. This is the only way the player can get Conscripts in this mission (other than selling the captured Allied buildings). * Capture the Sniper to kill the SEALs and the Attack Dogs. The Sniper can also attack the two Grizzly Tanks to lure them out. * Break the wall after eliminating the patrols. * The Nighthawk Transport can be used to eliminate all units. Just find a way to destroy the single Patriot Missile System as it is the only threat to the Nighthawk Transport. * Use GIs or Conscripts to garrison the building surrounding the main Allied base. * The player can win the mission without having to use Spies. The player should use the IFV to get all the crates near the Repair Depot and use said IFV to destroy the Power Plants to render the towers offline (the player would need to be careful not to get in the Prism Towers' range). Aftermath With the president taken by the Soviets, he ordered the USA to surrender. Soon, most of the Allies lost the will to fight, and Europe also fell. However, not everything was over. Parts of Canada and Alaska were still under Allied control. Furthermore, Albert Einstein finished construction of a Weather Control Device in the US Virgin Islands. American resistance grouped around that superweapon. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Soviet_Mission_09|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_9_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Dugan contact the Commander Trivia * The Allies are using Soviet Attack Dogs instead of their own. * This is the only mission in Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge in which a key unit, the Allied Spy, belongs to a different faction. Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Missions